


Comfortable

by BitterSnowflake



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSnowflake/pseuds/BitterSnowflake
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You, tom hiddleston x you
Kudos: 13





	Comfortable

It was a cold, grey and rainy day. The kind of day where you didn’t want to leave the bed in the morning, but had to force yourself to do it anyway. The kind of day that was gloomy and never seemed to end. The kind of day you wished you could just fast-forward.

Eventually, the working day did come to an end and you got home. You had expected to be met by an empty apartment, but the lights were on and you could feel the smell of cooking as you entered your home.

“Tom!” you exclaimed and the gloominess washed right off you as you heard him call your name from the kitchen. You kicked your boots off and threw your coat on the floor in excitement and ran into the kitchen to find him standing there, beautiful as ever. He was just the light you needed to brighten your day. You wrapped your arms around him and contently breathed in his scent. His embrace was warm and welcoming. You hadn’t been expecting him home for another week.

You had dinner together and decided to watch a movie afterwards. You rested your head against Tom’s shoulder as tears ran heedlessly down your cheeks. It was just a movie, you tried to remind yourself, but it didn’t help. Your eyes just wouldn’t stop producing new tears. You sobbed and felt Tom wrap his arm tighter around you, pulling you closer towards him. With anyone else, you would have been mortified by the fact that you were crying to a movie. But with Tom it was different. You felt like you didn’t have to hide your feelings when you were with him. You smiled through your tears as you looked up at him, only to find that he was crying too. You leaned in for a kiss and felt him smile against your lips. You felt so immensely happy as you sat there on the couch, crying with your boyfriend to a children’s movie. You felt comfortable around him, and it seemed like he was comfortable around you too.


End file.
